All of Me
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: Side story to May I (SHORT!). Scott can't take it anymore. He's fallen in love with his best friend, and he's going to do something about it. Emily is nearly over what Isaac did to her, and can't seem to get Scott out of her head, or her heart. But will they risk losing their friendship and expose their true feelings for each other? #Scomily #Don'tTellEmily


**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, so this is an OC, Emily, from my other story May I. But, you totally don't have to read that story to get this. This is just what I wrote to convince said girl that Scott was better than Isaac and that she should be with Scott and just accept that as her life now. But ALAS! She will not listen to reason. I wrote this for her, and she threw it in my face. Literally threw it at me and exclaimed that she'd never love Scott like that. But I think that's a lie. For those of you who are reading May I, would you likey if I got Emily and Scott together? Yes? No? Maybe-so?**

**The title is a song (BY JOHN LEDGEND OBVI) and should be listened to. ENJOY SAUCE AND THIS STORY! ANNNND, if any of you wish, I would consider turning this into it's own little, fluffy, adorable, story of love and more love. Lemme know.**

**All of Me**

**(By John Legend)**

**A Scomily Beginning**

Emily sat alone on the swing in her back yard, twirling a flower stem between her fingers as she looked blankly at the woods that stood in front of her, of the birds fluttering about together, calling to each other in sweet songs.

A pair of mourning doves flew down to the wooden fence post together and huddled close to each other. Emily liked them the best. Abby and she had fondly named the pair of birds Greg and Louise.

She was listening to You Are My Sunshine by Birdy, and trying not to think about Isaac and how they were now apart and he was with Allison. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Scott standing just on the edge of the yard.

Scott couldn't move. He could barely breathe. He wasn't sure of the exact moment, or the exact look or words that had done it, but he had fallen in love. With Emily. One of his best friends. But it wasn't like what he'd felt with Allison. This was… this was crushing _need_. He _needed _her. And not just in some kind of teenage hormonal, physical way. He _needed _her.

He thought back to his conversation with Derek. _"It's called a Mate." The older werewolf explained. "It's something you have no control over. It's a mix of scent, soul, and heart. You'll find yourself becoming possessive. It'll become painful to be away from her. You'll find yourself dreaming of holding her, and the wolf will become angry and restless if you don't act on this bond."_

"_But what if she doesn't feel the same way? I—I don't think I can go without her, Derek. Ever." Scott was almost surprised by the soft look that came over Derek, who placed his hand on Scott's shoulder in a rare act of comfort._

"_You'll never know until you try, Scott. And real friendship will survive anything."_

Scott came out of the memory and swallowed against the lump in his throat as the gentle breeze carried her scent to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Peaches, vanilla, something close to cinnamon. She smelled _so _good.

They'd been through a lot together. After Isaac got bitten and Emily found out, she'd been more prominent in Scott's life, and he found himself wanting to be around her more, found himself telling her things he wouldn't tell Stiles or Abby. She was different, and to him, she was everything.

When Allison had dumped Scott, he thought that was it. That he'd never love anyone again. But now he realized that what he'd felt with Allison wasn't even love, and if it was, it was _nothing_ compared to this.

He knew he'd do anything for her. He found all her quirks to be so endearing and overwhelmingly cute. He constantly had, what Abby and Emily called, a cuteness overload. She had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it.

He wanted to give her everything she's ever wanted. Everything she deserved. But first, he had to tell her that he cared about her in a 'more than a friend' way. He gulped. They'd really grown close over the last few years. Fought a Kanima, dealt with an evil Principal and crazed hunters, an Alpha pack and a Darach, losing their minds and having Stiles possessed by a crazy evil fox… and still here they stood.

It was now, or never.

Emily startled when Scott suddenly squished himself down next to her on the rope swing, and it started swaying to the sides from the action. She pulled out her ear buds and smiled brightly. Scott had that effect on her. She just had to smile when he was around.

She had started to find herself attracted to Scott. Like, really attracted. His hair was shaggy again, and fell into those brown eyes of his. They were still innocent looking, but now held a strength that made it impossible to look away from. He was the True Alpha.

"Hey there," He greeted, his smile seeming to start out strained and nervous and relaxing once she smiled back even brighter.

"Hey, what's up? Are you here for Abby? Cause if so, you're gonna want to head down the road. But you might not even want to do that. Stiles and her are… Well, I don't know what it is they're up to, and I'm trying not to think about it." Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head and Scott just… he knew he couldn't keep trying to just be friends.

"I came here for you, actually." He started, nervously wiping his now sweaty palms against the fabric of his jeans. Emily cocked an eyebrow delicately over those baby blues that Scott couldn't stop thinking about, and she waited. "I, uh…" He swallowed again and Emily's mouth fell open in an amused smile that was close to turning into a laugh. What the heck was wrong with Scotty?

"What is it?" She asked, batting those long eyelashes at him and unknowingly sending swarms of butterflies to his stomach. Gosh, he was such a girl around her. She reduced him to nothing but a bunch of girlie, mushy, nervous, twitchy, feelings.

And he loved her for it. "Um… Did Abby ever tell you about Mates?" Emily pulled her head back in a shocked movement that he recognized as a sign that he'd totally taken her off guard.

"Uh, yeah… she did. A long time ago when she was trying to convince me that Isaac wasn't mine." She laughed, but Scott could hear the sad undertone in it. He wanted to rip his Beta apart for hurting her. For making her feel useless and used.

"He isn't your Mate." Scott growled, and they were both shocked by the reaction. It got awkwardly quiet for a minute until Scott cleared his throat. "I… Sorry. I… uhm… I should go." He jumped up then, nearly toppling Emily off the swing.

"Wait!" She called as he started to stride away quickly. He stopped and turned to face her, his heart hammering in his chest. He tried to calm it down, and as he did, he picked up another sound. His heart was beating in sync with hers. And hers was beating quickly. Thundering in his ears. "Scott…" She breathed out, trailing off as she obviously tried to figure out what to say next. She just didn't want him to go.

His instincts kicked in at the sound of the uptick in her heart beat, at the desperation that filled her voice. He moved so quickly, she barely had time to register his movement until he was in front of her, taking her face in his hands.

Their lips met in a crush of passion, of unspoken words and denied feelings that suddenly couldn't be ignored anymore. Emily tentatively kissed back, her hands finding their way to Scott's waist, where they gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly.

After a moment, Scott pulled back and looked down into those baby blues. "I've been meaning to tell you I'm in love with you." Emily nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I, uh, gathered that." Scott let out a breathy laugh. "No worries, though, because I love you too." She smiled at him. Really smiled. And he was pretty sure that he saw Heaven. And he smiled back, flashing those white teeth of his before he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up in a hug, spinning her around before setting her back on her feet and burying his face where her neck meets her shoulder.

He breathed her in, and laughed, and she laughed with him, her tiny arms wound around him in a loving embrace. And then, their moment was broken.

"What. The hell. Is _this_?" Emily's face paled at the sound of her sister's threatening tone, and she and Scott both turned around to face Abby and Stiles where they stood near the gate to the back yard.

"Uh…" Emily trailed off, fear starting to make her heart trip over itself. Not fear for her, but for Scott. Scott sensed the change in his Mate, heard her heart kick into overdrive, and squared his shoulders.

"Well, Abby…" He cleared his throat. "I think there's something we need to talk about…"

"I'm going to count to three, and then you're gonna take a big step away from my sister. Then we'll talk about it."

"OHMIGOSH. PLEASE. DON'T KILL HIM!" Emily's face turned red as her sister stalked forward and Scott started backing up. She faintly heard Stiles laughing. "DO SOMEHTING ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She commanded him, and he laughed harder as her sister started chasing her Mate around the yard screeching warnings at him. "Ohh, gosh."

This was going to take some getting used to.


End file.
